Elsanna week
by Shtorm Volkov
Summary: Minishots y drabbles sobre esta pareja. Pertenece a la Elsanna week 2019
1. I will follow

Hey! Hola, hola, me di una vuelta por Tumblr y encontré una imagen con los temas de la Elsanna week 2019(?) no sé si lo editaron mal o movieron el año o qué, pero aquí está mi contribución! Espero que les gusten

Pd. Subiré uno diario - o dos- porque ya los tengo.

* * *

No sé quién eres, no sé qué buscas o qué pretendes, pero te veo siempre, no te acercas, pero tampoco me evades, te quedas ahí, etérea e incluso divina...

Veo que me mueves tus labios, pero no sé qué intentas decir, porque no logro saber en qué idioma me hablas, no es español, ni inglés, estoy segura, es algo más gutural, porque apenas y abres la boca...

Es la quinta vez en la semana que estás ahí, quizá me estoy volviendo loca, quizá deba dormir más, o medicarme, no sé cuál es la siguiente cosa correcta...

Trato de llevar la vida con normalidad, acudo al pueblo, salgo por los alrededores a caballo, paso horas en mi despacho firmando acuerdos comerciales o asistiendo a reuniones con el consejo.

Mi agenda se ve más apretada, el invierno está cerca, es necesario conocer nuestras reservas y nuestra capacidad para resistir la tormenta que seguro se acerca.

Cada año es peor.

Cada año todo es más difícil.

Por eso esta vez he decidido prepararme al doble, sino es que al triple.

He pedido a las mucamas que preparen el ala oeste del castillo, la necesitaremos para albergar a los aldeanos que sufran contingencias en sus casas.

Ellas acatan mis órdenes sin titubear, la tarde ha hecho su aparición, así que decido subir a supervisar el trabajo, a fin de cuentas, sinceramente es más la curiosidad que tengo por ver que había entre todas aquellas montañas de cachivaches, porque desde que tengo memoria ese sitio se ha usado como almacén, ni mis padres sabían a ciencia cierta que es lo que había ahí.

—¡Su alteza! —una chica efectuó una reverencia de inmediato

—Oh, vamos, Cinderella, no es necesario tanto protocolo, sigo siendo Anna

—Como usted diga, su majestad —la chica sonreía divertida

Simplemente rodé los ojos —eres imposible, ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí?

—Sin muchas novedades, realmente, de hecho ya se retiraron todas por hoy, yo sólo cureoseaba

—Pues ya somos dos, ¿Gerda también se fue?

—Con mucha renuencia, pero si, también ella se fue, aunque no lo admita ya le pesan los años

—Ya lo creo que si, gracias por cuidar a mi nana, Cinderella

—No hay nada que agradecer, alteza, ¿necesitas que te ayude con algo?

—Oh, no— abaniqué con la mano — no hace falta, ya puedes retirarte también, sólo quiero apreciar las pinturas de estos pasillos

—Pues no hay mucho que ver entonces, están vacios, aunque de hecho hay algunos lienzos enrollados por allá —señaló una esquina —no los hemos revisado, porque aún hay mucho por limpiar, si gustas, puedes echarles un vistazo

—Suena a algo que yo haría —dije de forma relajada —gracias, por cierto no olvides abrigarte, parece que hay viento y se aproxima un aguacero

—Lo tendré en cuenta, su majestad, con permiso —tras una reverencia se retiró, dejándome sola.

En verdad no había mucho que ver, era una zona idéntica al ala Este, sólo que a espejo, de ahí en fuera no había nada que captara mi atención, gotas de lluvia suave golpeaban las ventanas y la temperatura comenzó a descender, lo que me hizo temblar un poco, por suerte traía conmigo la chalina de mamá.

Me distraje viendo algunos libros apilados, eran registros contables de hace más de 60 años, me prometí darle una hojeada, para ver los cambios que ha sufrido Arrendelle desde la época de mis ancestros.

Recordé lo que había mencionado Cinderella, tardé en dar con las pinturas, porque no estaban en ninguna esquina, sino sobre la mesa central.

Coloqué la vela en un sitio estratégico para no incendiar nada, ni tampoco para no ser capaz de ver.

—Veamos que hay por aquí— al desenrrollar la primera, encontré retratos de mi padre cuando niño, de una pintura familiar de los abuelos, otra de la boda de mis padres, eran pinceladas maravillosas que capturaba la esencia de las personas, encontré de algunos caballeros y guardias reales también, lo deduje por los uniformes distintivos, me convencí de que los enviaría restaurar, les pondría marcos nuevos y los expondría en las paredes desnudas del castillo, no entendía cómo todos esos tesoros habían llegado a perderse, pero me alegraba de haberlos encontrado.

Al tomar un rollo resaltante de la base de la pila que aún no inspeccionaba provoqué que un rollo de la parte superior rodara hasta la mesa, dónde se desdobló casi por sí sólo

—¿Qué me depararás pintura misteriosa? —me dije a mí misma, en tono divertido, después lo terminé de extender...

No había nada, era un lienzo en blanco, me decepcionó un poco.

—Bueno, también era una posibilidad — suspiré resignada.

Ya se estaba volviendo noche y mañana tendría un día atareado, lo mejor era retirarme, y así lo hice. El cielo seguía aún nublado, todo indicaba que llovería toda la madrugada.

Por la mañana al despertar, sentí frío, la ventana se había abierto, entonces recordé un sueño que tuve, nuevamente la mujer que ha estado perturbando mi descanso había hecho acto de presencia, me sonreía feliz, alegre, llena de ánimo renovado.

Muy distinta a la solemnidad sombría de ocasiones anteriores.

Me desconcertó mucho aquel cambio, quizá si estaba delirando.

Me levanté temblando por el fresco de la mañana, salí al balcón y respiré la esencia del rocío del amanecer.

No me duró mucho la soledad, un llamado peculiar a la puerta me hizo entrar a mis aposentos de nuevo.

—Adelante —

Una figura familiar entró a la habitación —Alteza, buenos días, veo que ha madrugado el día de hoy

—No es para tanto Erick, ¿alguna novedad?

—Así es, majestad, ¿Qué hacemos con las pinturas de la familia real del ala oeste?

—Justo ayer las veía, me parecen preciosas, las quiero todas restauradas, y las que estén en óptimo estado pueden ser ya colocadas en los pasillos a la brevedad posible

El joven mayordomo escribía aprisa en el pergamino —Cómo desee, su majestad, por cierto la princesa Mulan está aquí

—¿Sin anunciarse?

—¿Perdón? Su majestad, es una reunión ya prestablecida — estaba confundido el pelinegro

—Si, si, me refiero a que creí que estaría hasta más tarde, en la recepción del baile con todos. —dije poco convencida... Esperen... ¿Qué baile? ¿Qué no estaba preparando la llegada del invierno?

—Estará en su estudio, majestad

—Claro, si, enseguida voy.

Dudosa, esperé a que se retirara y tomé mis ropas, me alisté y bajé casi en seguida.

Entré a mi despacho y en efecto ahí estaba la chica oriental.

—Buenos días, princesa

—Buenos días, su majestad

Tomé asiento tras el escritorio

—He venido a saber como lleva las apariciones de sus sueños

—¿Disculpa?

—Es la razón por la que me mandó llamar

—Pero yo no he solicitado tu presencia, espero no sonar descortés.

—Majestad... Me preocupa... ¿De verdad está bien?

Una ligera jaqueca me aquejó de la nada.

—Reina Anna...

—Si, si, aquí estoy, ¿Qué me decías?

—Que no es normal lo que le pasa... Y ambas sabemos que ve a la chica rubia, ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—No sé qué está pasando, pero no sé quién es, y te pido que te retires, me estás perturbando.

Cuando alcé la vista estaba sola en la habitación.

Esto es cada vez más extraño.

Con cansancio me dirigí a las cocinas donde me obsequiaron casi al verme una taza de chocolate, después me encaminé a mi habitación, en las escaleras, me encontré con Febo, otro mayordomo, quién me dijo que las pinturas ya habían sido colocadas como ordené.

Sin pensarlo me dirigí hacia allá, quería ver qué más habían encontrado, al recorrer el amplio pasillo, había un par de retratos individuales de mis padres, algunos familiares cercanos y otros no tanto, pero me sorprendí de ver el lienzo en blanco enmarcado

—Disculpa... ¿Tiana?

—¿Si, su majestad?

—¿Por qué está ese lienzo ahí?

—¿La pintura? Pues porque está en excelentes condiciones, diría que es la mejor conservada

—Tiana, si esto es una broma es mejor que me lo digas, no quiero disgustarme

La morena parpadeaba sin saber que decir —No sé a qué broma se refiere, reina Anna...

—Muy bien, quieres jugar, juguemos, ¿Qué hay en la pintura?

La chica estaba nerviosa —Es una joven... Rubia, con un jumpsuit Blanco y vuelo en la espalda como si fuera una capa... Con sandalias, cabello largo y suelto

Tragué pesado, era idéntica a la chica con la que soñaba.

—¡Basta, basta, basta! —gritaba cada vez más desesperada, abracé mi cabeza para mitigar el dolor que se había intensificando.

Desperté acostada en mis aposentos, aún traía mi vestido de día, por medio de la ventana pude notar que el cielo estaba despierto, sentí nostalgia, me levanté y caminé al exterior, había una roca cerca del castillo y del acantilado, que servía también de mirador para el valle del fiordo.

La dama apareció de nuevo al final de la roca.

Sin embargo esta vez escuché una voz en mi cabeza, que podría asegurar que era la de ella "es hora" "vamos"

Mis pies se movieron en automático, mis ojos ardían por las lágrimas que caían sin cesar, extendió sus manos hacia mí, sonriendo y asintiendo vigorosamente.

Ahora era yo quien corría — seguiré, no tengo dudas, seguiré hasta el fin.

Extendí las manos como una niña pequeña queriendola alcanzar, fue que me percaté de un anillo de oro blanco en mi anular... "¿Cuándo me casé?"

Fue el último pensamiento que cruzó por mi mente antes de caer, el suelo bajo mis pies se terminó, la chica flotaba sobre la nada y yo la veía desde abajo.

Me preparé para el impacto contra el suelo o contra el fiordo, no estaba segura que me iba a deparar, pero no tenía miedo —Elsa...

Sentí un repentino espasmo en la espalda, sonidos chirriantes y repetitivos inundaban mis oídos.

Abrí los ojos, me ardieron por la luz

—¿Dónde estoy? —mi voz sonaba rasposa y acartonada.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Doctor, doctor, mi hermana ha despertado! —escuché al fondo

—Hey, hola, tú —ahora escuché una voz suave como la seda

Mi cuello protestó cuando lo giré —Hola, tú

—Te he extrañado horrores — me acariciaba la frente, acomodando mi cabello mientras su otra mano sostenía la mía, con un anillo idéntico al que vi al aproximarme al barranco.

—Tuve un sueño de lo más loco

—Y yo he tenido una vida de locos

Ambas sonreímos, ambas lloramos y ambas nos besamos.

Minutos después, Mérida llegó con el doctor.

Si, al parecer estuve en estado de coma por algunos meses producto de un accidente.

Meses en los que Elsa, mi esposa, estuvo al pendiente de mi, hablándome y cantándome las nanas nórdicas de su madre, ella, era la dama a quien yo veía, que nunca me dejaba sola, y el vestido que usaba, era el de nuestra boda.

El resto eran mis amigos y colegas.

No sé qué hubiera sido de mí, sin todos ellos, no sé que sería de mí, sin el amor de Elsa.


	2. All is found

Where the Northwind meets the sea

There's a river full of memory

Sleep, my darling safe and sound

For in this river all is found

Por más que canto la canción de mamá, no logro dormir, sólo me hace sentir más miserable, el pecho me arde con cada palabra de la letra, sin embargo cuando no la canto es como si olvidara un poco de ella.

Mil memorias que hay invaden mi mente, de lo que fue y pudo ser.

¿Qué caso tiene conocer la fuente de las respuestas si al final del día no me sirven para nada?

In her waters deep and true

Lay the answers and a path for you

Dive down into her sound

But not too far... Or... You'll be drown...

Una lágrima solitaria desciende por mi mejilla

Fuiste demasiado lejos, Ahtohallan te consumió, se bebió tu esencia...

Oh, por Dios Elsa, ya han pasado dos años desde que te perdí

Crei... Creí que podría con todo esto, que con Kristoff a mi lado todo sería más sencillo o menos imposible, pero aquí estoy a la mitad de la madrugada cantándole a la nada...

Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear

In her song, all the magic flows

But can you brave what you most fear?

Can you faces what the rivers knows?

¿Cuál magia? ¿Quiénes son dignos de escucharla? Daría lo que fuera por verte o escucharte una última vez.

Llevo noches enteras en vela en tu castillo de hielo, tratando de sorprender a la magia, pero no... Simplemente no se puede...

Where the Northwind meets the sea

There's a mother full of memory...

Escucho la melodia, pero no soy yo quien la canta, abro los ojos intentando captar algo entre la penumbra, me acerco al balcón, me aferro al balcón, y entonces encuentro la respuesta...

Come my darling, homeward bound

Es hora de ir a casa...

Sin duda y con libertad me dejo desfallecer

When all is lost... Then all is found...

—Como les decía, este es el único cuadro existente de la reina errante—

Una simpática rubia se encargaba de guiar a un grupo de turistas a lo largo de una exposición sobre la realeza de Arendelle

—Se le conoce así, porque un par de años después de su coronación, fue presa de intoxicación alimentaria por hongos mal preparados, provocandole alucinaciones y desvaríos, dejándole daño mental severo que la incapacitó para gobernar adecuadamente, lo cual fue una pena, pues seguía las sólidas bases de su hermana la reina Elsa de Arendelle, quien a la corta edad de 24 años falleció de una pulmonía fulminante, enfermedad común para la época, debido a las bajas temperaturas alcanzadas durante el otoño tardío y comienzos de invierno.

Sin embargo, la historia no termina ahí, porque ahora pasaremos al Rey Olaf, hijo de Anna la errante y Kristoff el intrépido.


	3. Family night games

—Cielo, ¿Dónde estás? Ya es tarde

—Noche de juegos familiares, ya sabes como es esto

—Cierto, eran hoy, lo olvidé

—Descuida, recuerda cómo son mis padres

—Te lo compensaré, ya verás

—Lo sé, corazón, nos vemos más noche... —hizo una pausa —o quizá por la mañana —nuevamente un silencio — no les gusta que conduzca de noche

—Si, si, no te preocupes, yo entiendo, tómate el tiempo necesario, mejor quédate, no me perdonaría que te sucediera algo

—Siempre, un amor, nos vemos, te adoro — la chica cortó la llamada sin esperar respuesta.

—¿En serio? ¿Juegos familiares? ¿Esa es tu excusa? ¿Tu coartada? — le veía con el ceño fruncido, pero gesto divertido.

La chica rodó los ojos —Cállate — le tomó el rostro y le besó —teniéndote besándome el cuello no me dio mucha capacidad de pensar

—Owwww, ¿te distraigo?

—¿Por qué te gusta manipular mis palabras? —no estaba molesta realmente

—Porque me encanta verte con el ceño fruncido, luces tan sexy

—¿Ah, si? — sonrió y comenzó a darle un beso a su acompañante.

—oui, mon cherrie

Y ahí entre las sábanas, en el calor del verano, ambas figuras le dieron rienda suelta a sus más bajas pasiones y deseos, sin tapujos ni contenciones.

Hasta muy entrada la madrugada, cayeron bajo los efectos de morfeo.

Por la mañana, la chica se levantó, bueno decirle mañana cerca del mediodia es un eufemismo.

Salió de la habitación con una camisa que no le pertenecía y fue a la cocina, dónde tomó asiento en un la silla de la barra desayunadora

—Buenos días, perezosa

—No me molestes, fue una pena despertar sola

—Alguien tenía que evitar que murieramos de hambre, además Claro que no te molesto, ¿Cómo podría? — se acercó y besó a la chica —estoy preparando algo sencillo, no tardará, ¿Está bien?

—Claro que está bien — ahora fue ella quien le dio un beso —¿te duele?—preguntó tocándole el cuello sobra una enorme marca roja, estaba autenticamente preocupada

Sintió el calor ajeno sobre su cuello —No te negaré que un poco, pero todo está bien, fue algo más rudo que en otras ocasiones, pero te mentiría si te dijera que no me excitó

—No tienes remedio —negó la chica.

—No, no lo tenemos.

El silencio se quedó instalado

—¿Hasta cuando te volveré a ver? ¿Cuándo será nuestra siguiente noche de juegos familiares?

—¡Por Dios! ¡Cállate! —se sonrojó y cubrió el rostro con ambas manos —Se te está quemando algo.

Con una sonrisa triunfante, dejó ahí a la chica, para percatarse que en efecto casi se quedan sin almuerzo.

Durante parte del cual no hablaron.

—¿No te molesta esta situación? —preguntó la chica.

—Un poco, si, es lo malo de involucrarse, si me lo preguntas

—Ya veo —asintió pensativa, dejó a un lado los cubiertos

—Tampoco es para que te pongas así

—¿Ponerme cómo?

—Seria, le das muchas vueltas a las cosas, mira, estoy agusto con lo que tenemos...

—¿Pero...?

—¿Prometes que me escucharas hasta el final sin dejarme con la palabra en la boca?

—Habla.

—No me molesta que te aparezcas aleatoriamente por mi casa, que me dejes al borde de la muerte por cansancio y deshidratación — tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas —el problema es que creo que empiezo a sentir algo, sé que no quieres compromisos, bueno más compromisos — rodó los ojos —pero es algo que empieza a surgir, si no lo quieres, solo dilo, mátalo ahora que es nuevo y frágil...

La chica sonrió —Primer sábado del próximo mes, a las 8

—¿Perdón?

—Lo que escuchaste, la próxima noche de juegos familiares, en casa de mis padres

—¿Espera qué?

—Lo que escuchas, tonta, quiero que mis padres te conozcan, quiero que seas enteramente mi chica, frente a todos, ¿tan difícil es de entender?

—Wowowow, espera, Elsa, no te sigo

—Hans, es cosa del pasado, era mi juguete del momento, me aburrí y lo boté

—¿Soy el nuevo juguete entonces?

—Puedes ser el permanente, depende de ti, cielo, me encantas —le dio un beso suave a la pelirroja y le palmeó la mejilla —es hora de irme, necesito arreglar algunas cosas para ir mañana al trabajo. Después te envío la dirección de mis padres — caminó a la puerta —Además, ellos ya saben de ti —cruzó el marco —espero que seas buena con las charadas a mis padres les encanta jugar eso.

De ese modo la rubia se marchó, dejando a una pelirroja sonriente.


	4. Mi guiding star

El día ha sido agotador, entre lidiar con personas difíciles hasta pasar horas atascada en el tráfico

Elsa White, es una oficinista promedio, con una vida promedio, pero con una realización profesional alta junto a una estabilidad romántica envidiable, ¿la razón? Es capaz de ver el hilo rojo del destino, si, si, justo eso, como en el mito japonés, ¿raro, cierto? Pues si, pero es lo que hay.

Lleva un par de años casada con el amor de su vida, porque sabe que lo es.

Sin embargo en días como el de hoy, en los que llegó tarde al trabajo, falló en su presentación mensual, derramó el café sobre su ropa, la comida le sentó mal, salió tarde del trabajo y casi se queda varada por falta de gasolina, dónde la noche la tomó presa de su encanto mientras va a casa.

Agradece al cielo porque le brinde una noche despejada, decide ir al mirador que le queda de paso, le agrada porque no tiene que bajarse del auto y está muy bien cuidado e iluminado el sitio.

Se estaciona alineadose con el norte, y ahí desde el interior del automóvil, la ve, resplandeciendo en el cielo, su estrella, bastante poético, ¿no? Pues lo es.

Resulta que hace algunos años, Elsa tuvo una pareja, su nombre era Anna, se conocieron un día de verano, cuando el cachorro de la pelirroja salió corriendo y ella lo atrapó antes de que cruzara la calle.

Elsa contuvo el aliento, sus hilos estaban entrelazados, y se conectaban por una maraña.

Apartir de ese momento, surgió una conexión, era real.

Los meses pasaron y eran felices, se sentían complementadas perfectamente, amaban los animales, el chocolate, los emparedados, la naturaleza...

El día que terminaron, Anna le regaló una estrella, le dio una carta astronomica con la localización y el certificado de pertenencia.

Era una estrella especial, porque no importaba la estación del año, era constante en su sitio.

"Para que siempre que te sientas mal, recuerdes que a pesar de los cambios, certezas siempre hay, permiteme entregarte una estrella guía"

Con un abrazo y sin dramas innecesarios de por medio, fue la última vez que se vieron.

Debido a que conforme crecían juntas la maraña se iba desanudando más y más, hasta que la rubia se percató que la pelirroja no era su extremo final, mentiría si ella dijera que no se sintió decepcionada o triste al respecto, tardó en asimilarlo, pero así eran las cosas y era momento de avanzar.

"Ambas sabíamos que esto no podía ser para siempre, Els.

Eres maravillosa, me haces sentir amada, única y especial, pero debemos continuar nuestros caminos, así que no estés triste, con esto, siempre seguiremos en contacto"

Las palabras de aquella tarde se repetían como una grabación en su cabeza mientras veía el horizonte.

"Ve al mirador, en las noches despejadas y tendrás la mejor vista, respira profundo, vacía tu mente, y todo se aclarará, te lo digo porque te conozco y lo fácil que te puedes estresar tras un mal día. Eres ese tipo de persona, en la que la ansiedad y la perfección van de la mano"

Al tiempo que recordaba, hizo justo eso, se serenó así misma, y se dio cuenta que nada de lo que parecía lo peor del mundo lo era, sólo fueron desafortunadas coincidencias consecutivas.

Y sonrió con complicidad, alejó los malos pensamientos

"Eres suficiente, eres buena, eres lo máximo, recuerda que puedes lograr todo lo que te propongas, quiero que te veas de la forma en que yo lo hago, ¿si?"

—Si— apenas en un susurro, apenas audible, apenas humano, pero real.

Tras esa liberación emocional, tomó su teléfono, envió un mensaje de texto avisando que dentro de poco estaría en casa que estaba en el mirador, en respuesta recibió un "tómate el tiempo que necesites", sonrió, el amor de su vida sabía la razón del por qué y el quién ella iba ocasionalmente a ese sitio y no había reproches o celos absurdos, porque eran maduros y en verdad confiaban en la solidez de su cariño.

Elsa encendió el auto, se accionó la radio a la mitad de una de sus canciones favoritas de Flobots y salió de ahí.

—Gracias por la guía de vida, Anna— siendo este el último pensamiento dedicado a la pelirroja por esa noche se fue a casa, dónde estaba segura le esperaba una cena deliciosa, porque era jueves, y los jueves a ella no le tocaba cocinar.

Así termina esta historia amigos, no siempre se queda mal con un ex amor, no siempre hay palabras hirientes, ni corazones rotos, no tiene que ser un tabú hablar sobre nuestras relaciones pasadas con nuestra pareja actual, porque las historias con punto final, son capítulos de otros libros muy diferentes a los que estamos escribiendo actualmente y no se entrecruzan para cambiarse.

La relaciones sana son construidas por personas sanas.

Experiencias y vivencias son parte de nosotros y si con quienes estamos no desean escucharlas... , los qué deberíamos reconsiderar la situación somos nosotros porque permitir qué nos menosprecien no es un acto de amor propio.


	5. Enchanted

—Bienvenidos una vez más a nuestro programa de entrevistas "Enchanted" el día de hoy tenemos a las estrellas de la secuela más esperada de los últimos seis años, si, justo nos referimos a Frozen II, así que recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Elsa King y a Anna Queen — el presentador señaló las entradas que estaban al fondo del foro dónde surgieron de cada lado tanto la rubia como la pelirroja, ambas saludando a la audiencia con un ademán, mientras al presentador con un efusivo abrazo en el caso de Elsa y un beso en la mejilla por parte de Anna, después de eso tomaron asiento en los sitios dispuestos para ellas.

—Nos alegra un montón que ambas hayan podido asistir esta noche, en verdad es un lujo tenerlas aquí, chicas

—Si piensas conquistarnos deberías esforzarte más — soltó Elsa con carisma, mientras el público y el presentador reían

—Tan directa y jovial como siempre — señaló el presentador —muy bien, muy bien, ya logramos romper el hielo —hizo un guiño, lo que hizo que ambas chicas rieran —ahora manejemonos con fluidez, hablemos sobre sus experiencias backstage

—Anna es una amante de las selfies, créeme —

Justo en eso en una pantalla del fondo pasaban fotos de ellas dos en el set de grabación

—Hey, no pueden culparme, sabía que todo eso causaría intriga a los fans, además no hubo filtraciones, todo este material lo he ido publicando ya a unos meses del estreno.

La audiencia asintió en confirmación por lo expuesto de la pelirroja.

—Y que lo digas, la magnánima compañía se ha vuelto un poco desquiciada por el asunto con el chico araña — Elsa negaba con la cabeza —perdí la cuenta de cuantos contratos de confidencialidad tuvimos que firmar, pero creeme que todo eso vale la pena

—Si que ser una estrella es trabajo del diario, pero cuando se anuncio la secuela y que amabas seguían siendo consideradas para los papeles, ¿Cómo les hizo sentir?

—Indescriptible, mucho más después de que nos habían dicho que no había planes para una segunda entrega —enfatizó la rubia

—Y que lo digas, es más estuve a punto de no aceptar —dijo la pelirroja

La audiencia estaba sorprendida por la revelación, la cara de conductor mostraba sorpresa genuina

—Eso es cierto, no tienen idea de cuánto tuve que rogarle, a diferencia del personaje, Anna es una chica muy tímida, piensa mucho las cosas y es muy, muy introvertida.

—Lo siento chicas, pero sigo en shock, estoy seguro de que nadie podría pensar en otra actriz para el papel de la nueva regente de Arrendelle.

—Bueno, mentiría si te dijera que no me dolía la opción de no aceptar el papel, sin embargo Elsa fue de mucha ayuda, con su personalidad tan desbordante y su sinceridad.

—Oh, Dios son tan tiernas —sonreía el joven conductor —Bueno, ya que Anna está más cómoda en la entrevista, basta de temas superficiales, todos queremos saber quién de las dos es más celosa y cómo lo sobrellevaron en la filmación de la película.

—¿Bromeas? Claramente Anna lo es —para estas alturas ya tenían sus manos entrelazadas.

—Si, si lo soy, ¿en serio dejar la vida en Arrendelle, dejando a la pobre Anna sólo para cabalgar sobre hielo en el amanecer con la clara insinuación de estar con una chica "creo que perteneces aquí" ¡por favor! —la pelirroja lucía indignada.

—Si, en efecto todos ya hemos notado esta noche lo dramática que resulta ser, Anna —puntualizó con gracia el pelinegro

—Sin embargo creo que lo más difícil, y en lo que quizá para muchos fallamos fue en que nuestra química es demasiada, necesitarías ser ciego para creer que en verdad podríamos actuar como hermanas, en todo buscamos tocar nuestras manos, unir nuestras frentes —la rubia se recargó en el asiento con una sonrisa

Para esta altura, Anna se había tranquilizado de su arrebato anterior —Els tiene razón, ¿recuerdan la canción? "The next right thing" las lágrimas son reales, pensar en perderla, me partió el alma de verdad.

Ambas se quedaron viéndose algunos segundos con intensidad y comprensión.

Un sonido de ternura se generalizó en el público.

—En verdad, nos encantan como se cuidan mutuamente, chicas, les deseamos lo mejor con su relación, sin embargo, ¿qué papel juega Kristoff? No puedo creer que no te haya molestado el beso, Elsa.

—Yo te lo explico, todo surge en la grabación de la primera película, Elsa es la chica más densa del mundo, en la primer entrega creyó que salíamos el rubio y yo, ¡por Dios! Digo, no tengo nada encontra de Kriss, es un chico estupendo, pero ¡todos los días, siempre trataba de entablar conversación con ella! ¡Raro en mí! —alzó los brazos dejándolos caer a los costados la pelirroja.

—No me puedes culpar, se me hacia demasiado bueno para ser verdad que alguien con tu talento y belleza pudiera sentir algo por mí.

—Cielos, son tan dulces que creo que moriré de amor, niñas, continúa —alentó a Anna a seguir

—¿Recuerdas la escena donde Kristoff va a pedirme matrimonio al final del filme?

Bueno, pues no fue él realmente, resulta que esta señorita que está aquí, cambió la escena y fue ella quien me lo pidió después de seis años de noviazgo — Anna mostraba a la cámara el anillo en su dedo.

Nadie en el foro podía creer lo que veían

—A los directores les encantó tanto la escena que con pantallas verdes y magia de los chicos de edición, parece que es Kristoff, sin embargo quienes se están besando en realidad somos nosotras —ambas chicas estaban algo sonrojadas

—Vaya, esto sí que es una primicia, nos alegra tanto que ya esté formalizado este asunto, es asombroso, les aseguro que si no me restara una hora al aire me iría a llorar de la emoción al camerino.

—¡Yo no pude contenerme! ¡En verdad lloré! ¡Ese primer plano me hace llorar de nuevo cuando lo veo! —decía la pelirroja

—Oh, cielo, eres tan sensible y tierna, ven acá —Elsa acomodó a Anna para que estuviera recargada en su hombro.

—No he conocido pareja más auténtica que ustedes, me hacen tener fe en el amor verdadero, bueno como muestra de nuestra buena vibra para su futuro matrimonio, la televisora y yo, les obsequiamos un viaje todo pagado para su luna de miel.

De un costado del foro una edecan entró sosteniendo un gigantesco boleto de avión para entregárselo a la joven pareja.

—De este modo, nos despedimos, después del corte tendremos la sección de críticas a los Golden Globes, no se lo pierdan.


	6. Stronger together

Han sido demasiados años de estar encerrada en la misma habitación, si desde hace tiempo ha deseado salir, la muerte de sus padres solo la hace sentir asfixiada en esas cuatro paredes.

Por lo que contra todo pronóstico, la nueva regente de Arrendelle de tan solo 18 años, se exime de su destierro auto impuesto.

No le importa no ser capaz de controlar sus poderes o si las emociones la dominan... Sólo quiere despedirse de sus padres como es debido.

Con dolo se levanta del piso, toma varios pares de guantes como intento de menguar el descontrol.

Con decisión toma el traje negro de su padre, el cual había sido arreglado para ella por órdenes llevadas en su nombre mediante Gerda con el sastre real.

A través de movimientos temblorosos y ligeramente torpes, es capaz de enfundarse la ropa adecuadamente, sin ninguna imperfección o arruga. Le queda a la medida.

A pesar de su solemnidad, se agazapa al cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

Camina con sigilo como si estuviera rompiendo las leyes, le facilita el trabajo el hecho de que no haya nadie en el castillo, pues todo el reino está en el funeral.

El día es un asco, pareciera que está a doc con los sentimientos generales, está nublado, frío y neblinoso

Elsa no sabe y ni siquiera se imagina que el clima responde al estado de su propio corazón, eso ya lo descubrirá luego.

Las grandes rocas, monumentos qué representan las tumbas de sus padres son evidentes para ella desde la distancia, duda en acercarse, la ansiedad se la carcome viva, aunado a los pensamientos de si llorar la hará perder el control... Al final decide no pensar y solo actuar.

Sin embargo sus labios y su mente no dejan de repetir su mantra "Conceal, don't feel"

Su paso es firme y decidido, toda su concentración se centra en que así sea.

Conforme se acerca observa a la muchedumbre ahí reunida, y con cada metro qué se acerca, la neblina se abre para dejarla entrar en el círculo de la pena compartida qué sufre el pueblo.

Los murmullos y susurro comienzan en cuanto el primer aldeano la ve, algunos contienen la respiración y otros no contienen la sorpresa.

En un principo la mayoría piensa qué se trata del rey Adgar regresando de la muerte, pero la formas femeninas anuncian qué se trata de la heredara al trono, lo que genera un desconcierto total para todos.

Elsa los ignora, no es tiempo de explicaciones, sabe que su hermana también la necesita.

La divisa al fondo, al pie de la rocas, su cuerpo se sacude violentamente por el llanto incontrolable qué seguro está mojando la tierra con su pena, a la rubia se le encoge el corazón, ahora menos que nunca no flaqueará a la hora de acercarse.

Con recelo le roza el hombro.

La pelirroja se altera y de inmediato se da la vuelta.

—¿P-padre?

Elsa no habla, solo niega.

Anna por primera vez en su vida no tiene palabras, solo abre los ojos, ojos de los cuales las lágrimas salen a caudales violentos, y se lanza al pecho de su hermana.

La rubia está tensa, no sabe que hacer, o que decir, pero se da cuenta que no es necesario hablar, al menos no por ahora, su única función es la de ser el soporte de su hermana por lo menos una vez en su vida, y se siente bien.

Porque todo estará bien

Porque solo estando juntas son más fuertes, que lidiando la pérdida por separado.


	7. Holding on tight

¿Cuántas veces he sostenido tu mano?

No tengo idea.

Ni siquiera sé por qué me lo pregunto, ¿Qué relevancia tiene?

¿Desde cuándo me importa?

Es decir, eres mi mejor amiga, si, te adoro, te cuido, me gusta ver tu cara de alegría al darte obsequios.

Pero...

¿Por qué me importa a niveles desquiciantes saber dónde estás y con quién? Sobre todo porque sé que no es conmigo...

Hoy me ha llegado la respuesta, me has confesado que te has acostado con un chico, un idiota que sólo quería aprovecharse de ti, estás destruida porque fue tu primera vez, dónde no hubo ni flores, chocolates, cena romántica ni entrega dulce.

Te sientes sucia y mancillada...

No puedo hacer nada más que abrazarte fuertemente y repetirte que todo estará bien, que lo importante ahora es hacerse estudios de sangre sobre enfermedades veneras y un test de embarazo.

Y sé que todo esto me lastima porque te amo, no como hermana o amiga, sino como mujer.

No soy capaz de confesarte lo que siento, y nunca lo estaré, pero eso no evita que te siga protegiendo y procurando.

Todo lo que necesito es tu mano en la mía y estaremos bien, avanzaremos juntas, te lo prometo.


End file.
